Kira And Byakuya
by KiraMidnight
Summary: Kira meets a guy she falls inlove with,what will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

_**Meeting Of Fate**_

By: Kira Midnight

Kira sat at her desk typing in her diary. She was only 12 and felt as if at any moment her life could end and everything would be over. She was fully prepared for her death…no matter when it came around. She had no friends and no family. So no one would miss her. Kira was defiantly the type that shut herself out of every experience even though she didn't want to. She wanted to be aloud to play rough and have fun but she'd cough up blood every time she tried. She had faintly been able to sense the presence of spirits around her but she couldn't see them at all. She felt so alone and so scared. As time went on and Kira noticed she still lived she decided to try her hand at school and she was just old enough to go to high school. This made her semi-happy as she began thinking maybe she wouldn't feel so distant anymore…but she knew she'd always be different considering her illness. So she registered herself and found a way to acquire a uniform. She also bought an alarm clock so she could start getting use to the school schedule of waking up early.

Her first day of school came around and she get dressed after taking a shower and knew that if she didn't find a way to buy her medicine she'd be screwed this week. She took a deep breath and decided to get a job as a waitress or something easy that she didn't need to be away from school. So before she ran to school she stopped by a shop with an owner that was unfamiliar to her. She had a few hours before school so she presented herself kindly to the man. "My name is Kira Star Midnight…um…I'm unfamiliar with this area but um…do you need any assistance around here!" The guy looked up and smiled at her. "Hello Kira. Yes I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have another helper, what times are you able to work?" Kira answered his question in a quite tone that made him smile more. "Well then, if you're able to you can start after school today, by the way my name is Kisuke Urahara a pleasure to meet you." Kira smiled glad he had accepted her so quickly and bowed. "Thank you Mr. Urahara I promise not to disappoint you!" Kisuke just giggled. "You better not, or you'll regret it!" Kira shivered and Kisuke laughed. "Relax Kira I'm joking, I'm very laid back so don't worry." Kira nodded and dashed off thanking him again. Kira was already late and she knew this would be a bad impression on her side…she was panicking badly and her defective heart was racing at a dangerous pace for her. As she ran into the building she stopped gasping hard for breath. A female student approached and smiled. "Hi! I'm Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you!" Kira couldn't breath, she now regretted running all the way here and she quickly collapsed. Orihime gasped and yelled for the nurse who came running out. The nurse ordered Orihime to class and took Kira into her office. She listened to her hearts beats and could already tell she had a severe heart condition…this worried her so she sent her off to the hospital. Ichigo's interest was caught as he saw the ambulance so he went outside with everyone else and watched what looked as a fragile girl be carried out. This confused him. What had caused her collapse…and why did she look so pale? He then spotted the blood going down the side of her lips and understood why she was the way she was…well he sort of understood. Kira woke in the hospital and saw the guy who had employed her early this morning talking to a doctor. "Sir, allow me to apologize for my child's collapse in the school. Please note for future reference that her heart only half works and medication is needed, of course I'll pay for it so do let the school know, once again I'm terribly sorry!" Kira was so confused…he was calling her his child…and apologizing…and offering to pay for the medicine she needed…what in the hell was going on! Kisuke turned to Kira after the doctor left. "I see you've slightly awakened…are you alright?" Kira started coughing again and he pulled her up slowly leaning her over the bed as if to assist in the aid of her coughing. She coughed up much blood and now felt light headed and dizzy. "H…how did you know…?" Kira weakly asked him. Kisuke smiled. "Just a guess. When I first saw you, you were slightly pale and your eyes showed inner pain. I just put two and two together and after that it was simple. It was aired on the news of a girl collapsing at the school and this morning you showed up in a school outfit, so I knew it was you. I had to come to the aid of my worker, after all I can't afford to have you sick while you work right?" Kira's eyes shifted to him as if she could tell he actually cared about her…so she aloud him to care for her. Kira immediately knew that she could somewhat trust this man…so Kira took a deep breath and just as she was about to thank him he cut her off. "Kira, you will be staying with me, understood!" Kira gasped…but instead of refusing his kindness she nodded. She'd be glad to eat real food and sleep in a bad for the first time in a year or two. After that day Kira and Kisuke grew together as friends…and a little as father and daughter! Kira continued going to school and soon her and Orihime became friends as well.

"Kira…want to come to my house for a Halloween party this weekend?" Kira smiled and called her father asking him. "Sure you can go Kira I don't have a problem with that what are you going to be?" Kira thought long and hard but had no idea. Truth was she'd never dressed up for Halloween. Kisuke also thought and smiled. "I have an idea trust me!" Kira smiled. "Ok dad be home after school unless I go hang out with Orihime." Kisuke was very glad that Kira had made friends…this way she felt a little less alone…but then it hit Kisuke that he forgot to give Kira her medicine. "Shit! Kira you need your medicine I'm coming there real quick to give it to you, ok!" Kira gasped and realized he was right. "Ok dad, I'll wait outside for you!" Kira walked as calmly as she could up to the roof and Orihime decided to follow her, there they saw Ichigo and Uryuu, more of Orihime's friends talking. "ICHIGO, URYUU!" Orihime screamed and waved to them as she called. They both looked at her, then at Kira. Kira cought the look of them both and shyly looked down. Uryuu was intrigued by her for some reason and Ichigo recognized her from the incident that occurred at the beginning of the year. "Guys this is my friend Kira, her dad is coming by to drop off her medicine!" Kira was silent untill she heard a female's voice come from behind her. "Hi I'm Rukia Kuchiki!" Kira turned around fast startled by the girl but as she met her look she smiled. "Hi…" Rukia smiled and soon Kisuke was there. "Kisuke?" Ichigo, Uryuu and Rukia said in a questioning tone. Kira ran up to him and hugged him. "Hey dad…" Kisuke smiled and petted her head. "Here Kira!" He held out her medicine and a glass of water. Kira put the pill in her mouth and drank all the water. This medicine often made her dizzy and fell sick but it was the only way she could keep her blood in her system. Ichigo walked up. "This girl's your child!" Kisuke laughed. "Well you can say that, I sort of adopted her as mine since she had no other family." Ichigo looked at her and Kira just slightly smiled. Orihime chimed in before anything bad was said. "Hey guys I'm throwing another Halloween party this weekend are you all coming!" Rukia jumped up. "I am, this year instead of being a yellow bunny I'm going to be a blue bunny!" Orihime giggled, "This year I'm going to be a…." Orihime began thinking, "Um…I don't knooow!" Rukia smiled, "You want to be a bunny too!" Orihime smiled, "OK!" The girls smiled and giggled as Uryuu and Ichigo eyed Kira as she spoke to her dad. "Ok Kira if you don't hang out with Orihime today after school come home and I'll show you your Halloween costume, I already got it made for you." Kira nodded and talked with Orihime and Rukia avoiding the guy's stares. Orihime told Kira that today she could go straight home since it was Friday and she did need to decorate the house, but Kira offered to help anyway and Orihime told her she wanted it to be a surprise. Kira nodded and after the bell rang she got on her new purple bike and began riding home. But she was stopped by Ichigo and Uryuu. "I'm not sure if I trust you around Orihime. You seem dangerous! And I can't have you hurting her!" Kira gasped. "But…I'm not dangerous…not at all…! Orihime's my friend…why would I ever hurt her!" Uryuu saw the kind and semi-lonely look in her eyes and told Ichigo "She's alright…just let her pass, she's no harm to Orihime!" Ichigo looked into her eyes to see if Uryuu was right…and that's when he saw the same look he once had…he knew that by this look she wasn't any harm…so he moved aside and let her pass. "Thank you…Ichigo…and Uryuu." From that point on Kira was their friend as well!

Kira got home a little late but Kisuke didn't mind, he knew Kira was ok. "Ready to see your costume Kira!" Kira smiled happily, "YES!" Kisuke held out a soul reaper uniform from the punishment force, the female version. "What do you think!" Kira's eyes sparkled she loved the design and tried it on. Kisuke smiled happily. "Kira you're so cute!" Kira smiled happily as she showed it off, she was greatly prepared to go, and she was happy that she was actually invited. As Kira changed out of her costume and into her work outfit a guy with red hair walked in. "Excuse me…I'm looking for the owner of this shop." Kira nodded and went in the back. "Dad there is a guy outside who's hair looks like a pineapple!" Kisuke laughed and walked out with the fan over his mouth to hide that he's still smiling. "What can I do for you today Renji?" Kira peaked at them from the back room. "Kisuke listen, I need you to come back to the soul society and explain in my defense that I've done nothing wrong…please!" Kira bit her lip afraid that this would take her dad away from her forever and began crying. Kisuke hear her cry and sighed, "On one condition…we have to take Kira…" Renji nodded and opened the door to the soul society. Kira dashed up next to her dad and they left. Not long after they got in the place was Kira attacked by a black kitty cat. Kira fell and the cat was just sitting on top of her licking her. Kira smiled and petted her. "Hi kitty!" Yoruichi smiled. "Hi!" Kira gasped. "You talk!" Yoruichi giggled and transformed. Kira turned blood red, this was the first time she'd ever seen a female naked…Yoruichi then got dressed and smiled kindly. "Sorry for what you just saw. I'm Yoruichi Shihon, pleasure!" Kira smiled. "Pleasure's all mine, miss Shihon!" Yoruichi smiled and entertained Kira as while the case of Abarai Renji was going on…

Toshiro finally was alone. He had been dragged around by his lieutenant all day and finally got the rest he wanted…untill he saw Kira. He hadn't seen her here before and went to attack, but before he came near her Yoruichi stopped him. "Captain Hitsugaya calm yourself, she's visiting as Kisuke's daughter!" Toshiro slowly nodded and introduced himself to her. Kira smiled. "Hi Mr. Hitsugaya!" Toshiro was amazed at her manners, she knew nothing of the soul society or it's customs but she already had the manners that came with being within the area! Yoruichi was also amazed, she was so respectful, but everyone that knew her could already tell that her death was unavoidable and could be soon…this made them immediately feel bad but Kira seemed happy and care free but how…and why, they'd always ask themselves! Kira decided to explore the place by herself and if she was in danger she'd call for Yoruichi. With this Yoruichi hesitantly allowed Kira to leave her side.

Kira wandered around for hours just trying to find her way to a fun place when she saw him…her heart skipped a beat. Never before in her life had she'd seen such a handsome looking man…as his stare shifted to her she felt paralyzed…as if nothing could make her move. As this man approached her she felt weak…she felt as if the closer he got the closer she got to collapsing. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her face was as red as Renji's hair…Kira's entire body felt as if it was on fire…and she could barely breath. He was now right in front of her…."Tell me…who are you!" To Kira his voice sounded so sweet and kind as Kisuke's did the day they met. Kira's body gave out on her, her heart beating way to fast…she collapsed once again, only to be caught by the one that stole her breath.

Yoruichi was there in a heart beat. "Byakuya what did you do to her!" She screamed as she took Kira from his arms. "I did not touch the girl, Yoruichi. I simply asked her, her name and she passed out. That is it." After saying this, he left. Yoruichi took Kira back to where Kisuke waited with the happy Renji. As Yoruichi approached with Kira unconscious in her arms Kisuke began to worry that she had gotten attacked. "What happened!" He yelled in a worried tone. Yoruichi explained what happened as she had heard it and Kisuke returned to the human realm with Kira. He examined her, as if to make sure she wasn't hurt and found she was just fine…but he was confused…what could have made her collapse like that…he rethought of the events that led up to her collapse and realized…Byakuya's name was mentioned…after remembering that he knew, Kira wasn't hurt…but she had fallen in love with Byakuya Kuchiki…

The day of the party arrived and Kira had gotten all dressed up. "Dad I'm ready!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs. He handed Kira her medicine, and she quickly took it. Kira had only half forgotten about the man she had seen…she ended up drawing a single picture of him as a reminder that she had seen what she called perfect. Kisuke smiled and walked her to the party. As he knocked Yoruichi answered and saw Kira's outfit. "Hmmmmm! Fits her nicely doesn't it Kisuke?" She said as she looked Kira up and down. Kisuke just smiled and nodded. "I knew it'd be perfect for her, after all it was Soi Fon's at one time." Yoruichi laughed and let Kira in. Orihime and Rukia were twin bunnies, Ichigo was an orange devil with Renji as his evil red twin devil, Uryuu was forced to be mummy, Toshiro was a wolf, Yoruichi was a kitty, and Kira was a soul reaper. Ichigo saw her outfit and smiled. "You look good in that Kira!" He complimented. Kira smiled happily. "Thank you Ichigo, you make a good devil as well." Kisuke was begged by Rukia, Orihime, Yoruichi and Kira to dress up and join the party…so finally he gave in and let his daughter dress him as a gray cat and when he walked out Ichigo laughed. Kira didn't care though she had all her friends in the same room with her…and at this moment she realized…she didn't feel so alone anymore…but she also realized something else to…if she was to die now…or tomorrow…all these people would miss her…they'd cry and feel sad if she was gone…she smiled at this thought only slightly…but now she feared what she hadn't feared before…she now feared death…she told herself she couldn't die and would make sure she lived for all her friends…and her father!


	2. Falling For Royality

_**Falling For Royalty**_

By: Kira Midnight

Kira was so glad. She had been surrounded by her friends at all times…it amazed her at how quickly they accepted her without question and they all understood her condition and it's fatality…but all were amazed at how much life she showed she still had. With this she no longer felt alone or scared. She was happy and carefree except her condition, which still slowed her down a lot! But Kira was determined to work past her illness and play freely with her friends. As Kira attended school she met more and more new people…one was Yumichika Ayasegawa and his closest friend Ikkaku Madarame. As they introduced themselves Kira began writing down their names as people she'd like as friends. Yumichika was asked to sit next to Kira and Ikkaku on the other side. Yumichika was easy to get along with and a trustworthy friend. So instead of Kira speaking to him first he leaned over and whispered, "Hi!" Kira smiled sweetly. "Hi Yumichika, I'm Kira!" The fact that she was so sweet and kind as she spoke made Yumichika smile. "I'd like if we could be friends, I don't really have many friends here so wanna be a gay guys friend!" Kira's eyes sparkled as he said gay guy, she secretly adored gay guys and smiled so happy. "Yes!" Hearing this answer made him happy and he told Ikkaku that they had a new ally and told him her name. Ikkaku held out his hand. Kira hoping she understood this gesture took his hand. They shook and Kira had made two friends in only a few seconds. Ikkaku and Yumichika wrote letters back and forth about how exactly trustworthy Kira was, Ikkaku started this of course. But Yumichika stood up for his new friend and told Ikkaku he'd train with her after school and get back to him on his question, if she'll actually attack him to kill then she's dangerous but if she wont attack or holds back she's trustable! Ikkaku agreed to this knowing Yumichika wasn't weak but he did say he had a right to watch. With this Yumichika wrote to Kira that he challenged her to a sparing match after school, even though Kira had no idea what that meant she agreed. Yumichika nodded and after school they found a safe place to fight he drew his sword and Ikkaku threw Kira one. Kira looked at it and gasped.. She just realized that sparing meant fighting…Kira took a deep breath and when Yumichika charged at her she put the blade up in defense but refused to attack him back, he had yet to find out about her heart condition and went to hit her. Kira screamed and ducked down to the ground. Yumichika gasped and ended up colliding with a tree. "That hurt…..!" Kira gasped and ran to him. "Yumichika I'm sorry!" Ikkaku could easily tell Kira was no danger to anyone at all…she couldn't even hold a sword the right way…she'd end up being a week ally if she couldn't fight! "Kira you're weak!" Ikkaku called as Kira helped Yumichika up. "Well I can't fight. My heart can't handle the stress of battle…" At that point Yumichika realized her injuries…and bowed. "I apologize Kira, I could have put you in grave danger…I'm sorry!" Kira smiled and hugged him. "Don't be sorry Yumichika everything's alright!" Yumichika nodded slightly and hugged her back. Ikkaku was still pissed. "Yumichika how can she be an ally if she can't fight!" Kira just looked down, "If you know someone that'll teach me to fight without killing me or making my illness worse I'll learn how just to make you happy!" Ikkaku smiled knowing exactly who to call at this time! He got on his cell and called a Captain…the Captain of squad 7 Sajin Komamura. "What is it Ikkaku?" He asked calmly. Ikkaku explained the situation and Komamura was there in a heart beat. "So where is this child you wish me to teach?" Ikkaku smiled and pointed to Kira, who was amazed at the giant person standing over her, but it stumped her as to why he had a bucket on his head. Komamura sighed. "This isn't a child, it's a lady, but I'll still train her, don't worry when I'm done she'll be able to fight easily." Kira was scared now, she didn't know this guy but she knew she'd have to try to trust him…she followed him as he led her to a forest on the outskirts of the city and she slightly yawned from the long walk. She 'd already told her dad that she'd be following Captain Komamura and he was alright with that…sort of. Kira watched as he took off the wooden bucket and at that moment she saw what he hid. He was a fox…! He was so cute and looked so fuzzy! "Tell me, why is it that your father, Kisuke, hasn't taught you to fight himself?" Kira looked down. "Well I believe it's because of my heart condition…" Komamura just slightly smiled. "Well I can teach you a fighting style that wont get your heart racing!"

As their training progressed and Kira quickly learned the moves he wanted her to he began liking how confident and kind she was. It only took a week of training before she learned how too fight and everything he taught her was easy for her heart but deadly moves. Kira yawned sleepily, she hadn't slept for the whole week and she was exhausted! Komamura took Kira home and told Kisuke what he taught her. Kisuke was ok but he feared the fact that she hadn't taken her medicine for that whole week, but Komamura calmed his worries with the fact that his daughter always had a small amount of her medication around with her. This made Kisuke proud of her…and calmed his fear. After Kira took a shower she once again spared with Yumichika holding back so she didn't injure him, but after this Ikkaku was very impressed with her and agreed to claim her as his ally. But as they spoke a guy walked up to them with a small pink haired girl on his shoulder. Yumichika and Ikkaku smiled. "Hello Captain!" They both chimed. Kira giggled and bowed. "Hi there!" Yachiru jumped down and landed on her head and began gnawing on her ear. Kira screamed and ran around blushy. Secretly her ear was a turn on spot for her. Yachiru continued gnawing untill Kenpachi called her off. Ikkaku and Yumichika introduced Kira to Kenpachi and Yachiru and smiled when Kira had to look up at Kenpachi. Besides Captain Komamura Kira hadn't seen such a huge guy, but she didn't mind at all. She had already been trained and was very happy. Yachiru was so amazed at how Kira looked. "So, this is Kenny and I'm Yachiru! HIIIII" Kira giggled. "Hi Yachiru. I'm Kira." Yachiru jumped from Kenpachi's shoulder and Kira quickly covered her ears. Yachiru landed in front of her and smiled innocently. "Are you Yumichika and Ikkaku's friend?" Kira nodded and looked once again up at Kenpachi. Kenpachi just gave a smile that did sort of scare her. "Um…hi…." Kenpachi looked down at her, their eyes locked onto one another. "Hey. I can see you fear me slightly!" Kira gasped and slowly nodded. "Only a little though, I trained with Captain Komamura…so I'm starting to get use to seeing guys that are tall and buff." Kenpachi laughed and Yachiru giggled. "You made Kenny laugh, good job!" Kira already fell in love with Yachiru and her childish ways. She never thought that she would but she did. Yachiru looked at her and Kira could no longer resist, "Yachiru…may I ask if I can have a hug!" Yachiru smiled and jumped up into Kira's arms. Kira caught her and they hugged. Kenpachi was impressed at how quickly Kira and Yachiru got to be friends. Usually it took Yachiru a while before she fully trusted anyone but not Kira, she felt as though she could trust her…and so did Kenpachi. Kira was so happy that she had made more friends out of the people that inhabited the Soul Society and knew that if anything bad happened she'd be protected by these people…Kira yawned lightly Kira went home sleepily and decided she'd go home and fall asleep. But fate had another plan for her. As Kira wandered the streets alone on her way home she ran into Sosuke Aizen…as Aizen looked at Kira and smiled. "Hello!" Kira was a little nervous but she reminded herself that he was just another Soul Reaper and smiled. "HI!" Aizen laughed and Kira just looked at him confused as to what was funny. Aizen just smiled even more at her. Kira didn't understand at all. As Aizen watched her another guy walked out…well 2 other guys walked out. "Sosuke who is this girl!" Aizen laughed slightly. "I don't know her name yet." Kira slightly yawned and Aizen caught that she was tired. But he also already caught on to the fact that something was medically wrong with her…he just didn't know what that something was yet. Kira bowed in respect. "My name is Kira Star Midnight…hi!" Aizen smiled and so did Gin, but Izuru ended up speaking before the both of them. "Your first name's Kira! My last name's Kira! I'm Izuru Kira hi!" Kira smiled and they both hugged. Gin just laughed a little and Aizen was amazed and confused at this sudden friendship. Gin spoke next, "Well it seems my lieutenant taken a liking to you already. I'm Gin Ichimaru call me what you like." Kira nodded and looked to Aizen. "I'm Sosuke Aizen…I'm sure you'll call me Aizen so I don't even have to make a comment." Kira nodded again and her and Izuru hung out for a bit…what she just now realized was that it was 1 A.M and she was very late! Kira bowed told them she had to go home and ran as fast as she could. What she hated to admit to herself was that she was lost and needed help finding her way home. Kira accidentally collided with a guy who's hair sort of matched hers. Jushiro stood up. "That kind of hurt…are you ok!" Kira nodded slightly and began coughing badly. She had actually taken a pretty hard blow to her chest and was now coughing up blood. Jushiro quickly picked her up, already knowing who's child she was and ran to Kisuke's house. Kisuke was glad to see his bay girl in the hands of a trustworthy captain…but he couldn't help but preying that she was unharmed…Jushiro explained what had happened and Kisuke began calming his fears. "Thank you Ukitake…" Kira woke just as Kisuke and Jushiro bowed to each other. "Um…hi….sir." Kira mumbled loud enough for Jushiro to hear. Jushiro smiled glad she was alright but hated that she had a illness like his at her age. "I'm Jushiro Ukitake Captain of Squad 13. Hello" Kira smiled glad to have him introduce himself first. She felt weak and a little dizzy. "I'm Kira Midnight….." Jushiro smiled and nodded. Kira slept all through that night and stayed home all day the next day and helped her father around the shop. Around lunch they had an unexpected visitor. Byakuya walked in and told Kisuke he was assigned to the human realm since hollow attacks were increasing. Kisuke offered him a room at the shop and Byakuya accepted. Kira dashed back to her room and hid her poster of him she had drew shortly after her first encounter with him, her heart pounding fast. She heard her father lead Byakuya to the room next to hers and Byakuya got everything Captain 0 asked him to have set up. Kira felt as if she was going to faint at any given moment…but she knew she had work to do so she couldn't slack off…she took a deep breath and walked out calmly. Byakuya caught sight of her and smiled just now remembering that she lived here too.

As months went on Byakuya took a shine to Kira and began to smile around her. He didn't fully believe what everyone who saw him and Kira together knew to be true, he too was falling in love with Kira…he really was. Byakuya and Kira spent much time together and when parties came around he was always there if Kira was. He acted as if he only went to protect her under Captain 0's orders but everyone knew it to be a lie. Kira began loving Byakuya more and moer by every passing day. She tried to understand why…but the only answer she got from her mind was "Love" Kira kept shaking this word off as though it didn't matter….but everything in her heart told her it did. Kira was soon registered as a Soul Reaper since they all foresaw her death to be soon. Byakuya secretly wished she didn't have to die, but he was told that nothing could be done…so he just let himself believe that and watched as over time, even with her medication she became weak…

"Everything is working out so perfectly!" Aizen said smiling as he just finished killing all the people in District 46. Aizen then sent out a notice that told Captain 0 that Kira was a trader and was to be killed immediately! Captain 0 was amazed to hear that suck a sweetly sick girl was in anyway dangerous…but he had to believe what they said…he hesitantly sent out retrieval units out to get her. As word traveled quicker then the unit did Byakuya dashed into Kira's room and held her close, his hair down cause he just got dressed after getting out of a shower. "Kira…listen to me…I will not let anyone hurt you…no matter the cost I wont allow you to be taken away from me….!" Kira blushed as he held her so close and caring. At that moment Kisuke ran in, "KIRA THE SOUL SOCIETY IS GOING TO TAKE YOU AWAY…..RUN!" Kira was so confused. She hadn't done anything wrong but they were coming to hurt her…but why…Byakuya took Kira hand quickly and began running a fast pace with her. Kira couldn't keep up since she hadn't yet became a Soul Reaper. Byakuya noticed Kira was about to fall and he picked her up and ran faster. He was determined to out run the guys that were after Kira…the thing that was good was that Kira had made friends of just about every captain in the Soul Society so none of the stronger people would even attempt to capture her…Byakuya ran as fast as he could to assure that Kira remained alive…but much to Byakuya's surprise and sadness they got caught and Kira was taken to the Repentance Cell where she'd wait out her days untill she was to be executed.

Byakuya argued long and hard for the fact that Kira had a right to live…but he was told that District 46 said she had to die…when he heard this he wondered what in the hell could have made them see an innocent girl such as Kira as a threat…Kira felt alone again…her heart began getting worse since she was unable to take her medicine and she was afraid…she told herself that she'd die like this…very shortly. She forced her protective walls back around her heat and her once outlook that life was going to end soon for her came back. She knew she had no chance…so she gave up, laid on the floor and occasionally cried as she thought of all her friends…and the only guy she'd fallen in love with…..

Her execution day came around and they led Kira to where she was meant to be. Kira walked, her head down and eyes dull, just like they had been when she didn't fear death. "KIIIIIRRRRRAAAAA!" Byakuya screamed loud enough for her to hear. Kira looked up quickly, tears quickly filling her eyes. "B…Byakuya….." Byakuya and Kira made eye contact and once again the barrier she'd placed around herself crumbled quickly. Kira fell to her knees and cried badly. She was lifted up and placed on the grounds. "A…any last words…." Captain 0 forced out. Not even he could see what could be dangerous about her. Kira nodded slightly…"To all my friends…I've enjoyed all the times we've had…to my dad…thank you…for saving a lost soul…and….t…to Byakuya…I…I love you!" Byakuya's eyes got wide…he never thought he'd hear those words from another soul after Hisana had died…but this girl…Kira…spoke these words so confidently and sweetly…just as she had…Byakuya fell swiftly to his knees and tears spilled quickly down his eyes. Kira was then released from her hold by the blocks and Captain 0 cleared his throat. "Midnight Kira, you are of absolute no danger! How anyone could say you are is beyond me…you are free to go!" with this Kira couldn't help but hug this old mad and happily she walked to Byakuya blushing darkly. "Just so you know…I meant what I spoke" With those words Byakuya knew that someday Kira'd be his for sure!


End file.
